<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're in my head (and I need to get you out) by H0siesEndgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205796">You're in my head (and I need to get you out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame'>H0siesEndgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Confession, Dead Landon - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Hosie, Legacies, Magic, Pansexual, Romance, Siphon, Subconscious, They love each other, Werewolves, Witches, but it's a mention of their breakup so we stan, hope is stuck in Josie's mind and there is only one way to save her, hosie are gay for each other, hosie kiss, hosie true love's kiss, kiss, mention of handon, mention of what Dark Josie did, romantic, talk through thoughts, tribrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what I imagine could happen right after 2x16. Josie's tries to rescue Hope, and there is only one way that can save her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're in my head (and I need to get you out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the idea on Twitter and came up with two different versions of it. Here is the version I like best. The other one was probably a bit longer, but if you guys still wanna see it I could post it for you. Let me know if you spot any mistakes.</p><p>Other than that, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young Josette Saltzman awoke, feeling completely herself. Her mind was her own. It was no longer occupied and controlled by a darker version of herself, no longer poisoned by dark magic. She was back to the true her. The completely selfless girl. The girl who would put other people's needs before her own, no matter what. And that was all due to one person. Hope Andrea Mikaelson. She had always been a hero, Josie had just never expected Hope to be her hero. Her knight in shining armor. It was still hard for Josie to believe that she and Hope had become friends, after everything. After their past of non-stop poking, after the strange period of time where they both liked Landon. To their present, where the memories of Hope were restored and Josie was once again totally in love with her. Not that those feelings ever went away, they were just...dormant. Sort of. Even if her conscious self didn't remember Hope, a deep part of her did. It always would. Forever. She could never truly forget that smile, that trademark smirk, the way little crinkles formed by her eyes when she was laughing. Josie could never escape her feelings for the tribrid, and she'd learned that the hard way. She tried and failed miserably, eventually coming to the conclusion that she had to live with it. Hope Mikaelson, as fairytale as it may seem, was her soulmate.</p><p>When her eyes finished adjusting to her surroundings, she noticed her closet. She was in her bedroom, thanks to her father moving her there. In her bed, to be more specific. A small amount of light radiated from her bedside lamp, though not enough to illuminate the entire room. In the shadows at the end of her bed, she could make out a person standing. Her father. Then, she felt a small amount of pressure on her right hand and turned her head.</p><p>"Thank god you're awake!" Lizzie said, wasting no time, engulfing her sibling in a hug. Josie was still confused, yet that didn't stop her from returning the gesture. Her arms found the back of Lizzie's shirt and her head rested comfortably on the blonde's shoulder. Her eyes closed out of pure relief to see Lizzie alive and okay. She couldn't remember why, but it felt like Lizzie had been in danger.</p><p>"What happened?" Josie asked as she broke the contact with her twin. Her two family members stiffened, with large matching frowns. Alaric stood tall. He folded his arms in front of his chest. He stroked his beard as he looked at the floor. "What happened?" She repeated. "Why can't I remember?" Memory loss, no doubt a side effect of it all. Any action her dark side did, in the real world, had no place in her mind. </p><p>"Well..." Her father began, making sure to tell her whatever she wanted to hear. Josie's questions were answered, and she had to push harder with some of them. Her body froze as she heard the tale of her actions towards Alyssa. That would be a tough thing to fix, to be forgiven for. The poor girl had enough hatred towards others as it was, and Josie's dark alter ego's behavior certainly hadn't made it better. Only far worse.</p><p>"I-I can't believe this. I have to go and apologize." She tried to get up, but Lizzie stopped her. Josie gave her an angry glare. 

</p><p>"Josie, you need to rest. All that can wait for tomorrow." Alaric moved closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Josie wanted to protest, but quite frankly she did feel drained. A lot had happened, perhaps a couple of hours sleep wasn't such a horrible idea.</p><p>"And Hope? Where is she? Is she okay?" Worry and concern crept into her voice. Who wouldn't be worried about their best friend? Their best friend who they secretly had a crush on. Who wouldn't ask those questions?</p><p>"She's okay. She's safe. I'll go check on her now. Lizzie will stay with you." He announced his departure, leaving the twins cuddled together. And leaving Josie with a mind flooded with thoughts and memories of Hope. Her touch. Her smell. Her hair. It seemed impossible that she had ever hated Hope, the girl had saved her life on countless occasions. When Josie had drunk some of Hope's blood to heal the Malivore wound. How Hope gave her the talisman. Or then, how Hope had helped Josie find the real her, and to overpower the darker her. It was like Hope said, "Change the story".</p><p>When Josie woke up the following morning, she almost jumped out of bed. The sun was beaming in through the window, and she rubbed her eyes gently, in an attempt to focus her vision. Lizzie was nowhere to be seen. Josie checked her clock, to realize it was approaching nine in the morning, however, it was the weekend, meaning she had no classes. Alaric wouldn't have made her go even if she did have some. School. Work. She groaned to herself as she thought of all the work she would have to catch up on. Something told her that her darker self hadn't bothered attending classes.</p><p>She left her room after changing and noticed how people practically ran away from her. Or they would stay put and whisper god knows what to their friends, whilst making direct eye contact with her. There were fewer students around than there would be on a typical weekend, and she couldn't help but assume that was her fault. People showed visible fear as she walked past, and that hurt her. She knew she couldn't blame them, but it didn't stop it from hurting when she received bad looks. Still, she focused on her destination. Hope's room. She had to see the young Mikaelson. Josie had to hug her and thank her for not giving up on her, even when she had given up on herself. Josie had to let Hope know how grateful she was. So, she knocked gently when she reached Hope's door and waited. There was no noise coming from inside. Josie became too impatient, feeling as though she would burst if she didn't see Hope straight away. A touch of the wall and a whisper later, the door was open and she was in. Except, Hope wasn't. Her bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in, and Josie couldn't even smell Hope's strong scent. She stormed out, heading straight for her father's office. He had to know where the girl was. And this time, she didn't knock, she barged right in. The arguing coming from inside didn't slow her down.</p><p>"Where's Hope?" She said a little louder than intended. Alaric stepped away from his other daughter and visibly gulped at the sight of another angry child. He looked everywhere but the brunette's eyes. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Tell her dad. She deserves to know." Lizzie added. Josie's heart quickened and she had to know what was happening. Why they had been arguing. Where Hope was. There were too many unanswered questions, and Josie didn't like that.</p><p>"She...we thought she would wake up when you did, but..." He trailed off. </p><p>"But what, dad?"</p><p>"But she didn't. She's still unconscious and we don't know why." Josie's eyes clouded with tears. This was no doubt her fault too. Hope had saved her, and in return she had...well she had done something. </p><p>"We have to help her! Send me back into my subconscious or something."</p><p>"No! It hasn't been long since you woke up. You still need some time. All that dark magic being drained from you has no doubt left you weak. Give it some time, maybe then Hope will wake up."</p><p>"And what if she doesn't have time? I mean I clearly did something to her while she was in my subconscious, so what if I-oh my god what if she's dead? What if I killed her?" Josie began breathing heavily and uncontrollably. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had hurt Hope. Sure, the girl would come back, though it would eat Josie up if she had taken the choice of when to turn away from Hope. </p><p>Lizzie rushed to her sister's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "She not dead, Jo. She's just in some kind of magical coma."</p><p>"Josie please, go rest. Take it easy. Meanwhile, we'll keep looking for a way to wake her up." Dr. Saltzman said, grabbing a book and opening it to a marked page. He looked back up at his daughter, whilst sitting in his desk chair. "I won't stop until I find the answers we need, I promise." There was no way Josie could bargain with him, get him to allow her to help. That meant, Josie had to do what he said. Or at the very least, it meant she had to pretend to play along with it.</p><p>"Fine. I guess I could do with a little more sleep. Wake me up if you find anything?" Her father and sister nodded at her and she made an exit. She went to her room, but not to sleep. No. She went through book after book until she found a spell that could hopefully send her back into her own subconscious. She sat in the safety of her bed and said the incantation. Josie didn't have a plan, just a thought that was guiding her. Hope. She had to find Hope. She had to help her. In the blink of an eye, she was in the middle of a familiar forest. It was slightly different, less dark, and gloomy. The leaves were brighter colors, the sky was a nice shade of blue and there was a city in the distance. She hadn't been able to comprehend the true beauty of her mind before, because of the darkness that had taken over. It was overwhelming to her then. Everything was clear.</p><p>The girl spun on the spot, choosing her route. The wind brushed against her skin as she searched for Hope. Josie looked behind each tree, each bush. Any little structure she found, she looked for Hope. To her dismay, she never came across the object of her affections. Josie had no clue of where to look. Everything seemed the same. Trees as far as the eye could see. And no sign of Hope.</p><p>"Hope!" She called out millions of times, all without an answer. Her eyes let the tears fall, and the sky grew stormy. The birds scurried away. And Josie called out for Hope again, practically screaming. At the top of her lungs, she called out for her. "Hope! Where are you? Can you hear me? I need you." She begged. It felt like hours had passed and after calling her name another time, Josie collapsed to the floor. Emotion took over her and the tears fell harder. Her whole body shook in sadness.</p><p>"Hope! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed. A second later, arms wrapped around her. She grew hopeful. Until she turned and saw it was Lizzie. And she was no longer in a forest, she was in her room.</p><p>"Josie! Are you okay? What's going on?" Lizzie held her close, trying to calm her sister down. The tears didn't stop. They fell faster, dripping down her cheeks.</p><p>At first, Lizzie had no idea of what was happening to Josie. Her first thought was that it was some weird nightmare. Then, the more she studied Josie, the more she realized it was something else. As soon as she saw the talisman in Josie's hand, she got the gist of what was really happening. Josie was trying to reach Hope. And she was using the talisman as a way of focusing on Hope, to not accidentally find someone else. Lizzie would have left Josie be if it weren't for the crying and shaking. She had pulled Josie out of it by siphoning the magic. </p><p>"I-I tried looking for her in my mind again but I-I couldn't find her. I didn't know where to look. I can remember her being in my subconscious, just not where exactly. A-and I hate that because it's all my fault!" Josie cried. Lizzie held her tightly, and Josie knew it wouldn't help because it wasn't Hope that held her. The one person she needed to see. "Liz, I n-need to see her. Please." </p><p>"Okay." Lizzie gave in despite her father's instructions. She took Josie to the hidden room in her father's office and was grateful he wasn't there. Josie saw Hope instantly and ran straight to her side. She held her hand in her own. The feeling she got, even from just being in the same room as Hope, was like nothing else. It sent warm shivers down her spine. Being close to Hope, was comforting. And that was what she needed. Comfort. She needed to see Hope for herself. Her father's words ensuring that she was okay wasn't enough.</p><p>"I-can we move her to her room? It seems more comfortable than...this." Josie looked around at the very small space. It wasn't the most homely. The walls were dark and the bed was small. It was a miserable little spot. It felt like there was hardly enough space to breathe.</p><p>"Sure." Lizzie said. Josie wiped away her tears with her sleeve. They both siphoned a small amount of magic to use a spell that would levitate her. When they got her to her room, they laid her down on her bed. Josie sat on the bed with Hope, still holding her hand. </p><p>"Jo, I have to go. I'm meeting up with MG. Call me if you need me. And promise me you won't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone?" Lizzie said.</p><p>"I promise." Josie smiled as her sister left, then looked back at Hope. She seemed peaceful. It put Josie at ease a little, that Hope didn't appear scared or anxious. </p><p>"Hey, you. I know you can't hear me but umm...I'm gonna need you to wake up, okay? Because you can't stay like this forever. I won't allow it. So please, just come back to me-to us. I really need to hear your voice right now."</p><p>
  <i>Josie?</i>
</p><p>She examined the room. Did she hear something? There was definitely a sound. She was sure of it. Something or someone. Yet, nothing had moved and nobody was there. She shook her head, telling herself that she was going insane. </p><p>
  <i>Josie?</i>
</p><p>Again. A voice. Coming from somewhere, that sounded almost like...Hope? That was impossible. Josie knew Hope was still unresponsive. Though it sounded just like her. A soft, soothing voice. One that she had missed. The voice that she craved.</p><p>
  <i>Josie? Can you hear me?</i>
</p><p>A third time. Surely it wasn't actually Hope? </p><p>"Hope?" She said out loud.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, thank god. I thought you would never hear me.</i>
</p><p>"Wait, am I actually talking to you, or is my brain just fucked?"</p><p>
  <i>You're actually talking to me. Or well, not literally because I'm still trapped in your mind, so-</i>
</p><p>
  <b>We're talking through thoughts.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Exactly. You caught on fast, love. Are you okay?</i>
</p><p>The nickname. It was a new one, not that Josie minded. It was nice. </p><p>
  <b>The dark magic is gone now, so yeah I'm fine. But I'm not the one trapped inside my subconscious.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah. I guess I'm living in your head rent-free, huh?</i>
</p><p>Josie rolled her eyes at that comment, trying to ignoring the blush on her cheeks. It was definitely Hope. She never hesitated to make comments like that around Josie. It was part of their friendship, in a way. She could perfectly picture Hope's exact expression whilst saying that. The typical eyebrow raise, along with her smirk. It made her stomach twist and turn, do all sorts of flips and tricks.</p><p>
  <b>Shut up. Seriously, how are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>As good as I can be. And as nice as your fairytale land is, I would much rather be in the real world with you. I miss you.</i>
</p><p>Josie smiled at that. Hope had said she missed Josie before. That didn't make it any less meaningful for Josie to hear.</p><p>
  <b>I went back into my subconscious earlier to try and find you but I can't really remember that much of what happened.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>So you don't remember basically suggesting that I should kiss you?</i>
</p><p>Josie's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes widened. Did she hear that right? There was no way she would have said that. Josie never had the guts to do or say much regarding her feelings for Hope. Then again, why would Hope lie?</p><p>
  <b>I did what now?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Long story short, you disguised yourself as a talking pig to try and get me to leave. Said you didn't want me to get hurt. Then I said I wouldn't leave without you and when we found your body, you said I and I quote 'You should try kissing her maybe'. </i>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh my god. </b>
</p><p>Josie tried to change the subject. </p><p>
  <b>How are you stuck?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has something to do with the dark you turning me to stone.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Another name to add to the list of people I've hurt.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Not you. You weren't yourself. I've told you, the dark magic was controlling you.</i>
</p><p>They fell silent. Josie was caught up in her thoughts about everything she had done, and also what she had said to Hope. 'You should try kissing her maybe'. It played on a loop in her head. It had always been something she'd thought about from time to time, kissing Hope, that is. She looked at Hope's lips enough to dream about touching them - how soft they appeared. </p><p>
  <i>For the record, I didn't mind it.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>What?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>You saying that I should kiss you. It didn't bother me.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh. Uhhh, good. Anyway Ummm...Dad and Lizzie have been looking for a way to get you back, but no luck. You got any bright ideas?</b><br/>
</p><p><i>Not really. And hey, if you can't get me out, this fairytale world really isn't that-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fairytale. That's it.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope? What is it? What do you mean?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>I just had an idea.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Care to share that idea?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>You'll think I'm stupid.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>No, I won't. We need to think about every option. So tell me.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Okay. I just-I thought that maybe, a true love's kiss could do it. </i>
</p><p>
  <b>And that maybe what I said as the pig might actually be right in some way.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Exactly. Like, what if a part of you was trying to send me a message by saying that? So maybe, it could work in this situation too.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>It could work. After all we've faced, it really doesn't seem too far fetched. We just have to...</b>
</p><p>Josie stopped when she realized a flaw in their plan. Landon. She knew that they had broken up some time ago, it was public knowledge. It would make a kiss very awkward. And he was dead. He could hardly kiss Hope from beyond the grave. However, Josie knew he was Hope's true love, his epic love, and he had a golden arrow in his chest. That meant Hope could possibly be trapped forever, and even though Hope said she wouldn't mind it, Josie would. She never wanted to think of a life without Hope. Sure, she would be able to talk to her like she had been for a good five minutes, but she wouldn't be able to hold her or hug her. And that was a life she didn't want, one she needed to avoid. If that meant she would have to bring Landon back from the dead, then so be it.</p><p>
  <b>One small problem.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>What's that?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Landon's dead. I know you guys broke up, and I also know that you love him. I'm sorry.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh? That's all you have to say?</b>
</p><p>She connected her eyes with Hope's face, thinking that she may see a display of emotion. She hoped it would break through whatever magical spell that was on her.</p><p>
  <i>I mean, obviously, I'm gonna miss him. And yeah, I did love him.</i>
</p><p>Josie sighed. She knew all of that, and it only hurt her more to hear Hope repeat it.</p><p>
  <i>But I wasn't saying that he should do it. I was actually...talking about...</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Who?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>You.</i>
</p><p>This was the second time in less than ten minutes that Josie thought she was hearing things. </p><p>
  <b>Me?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>You-you want me to kiss you? Like actually properly kiss you?</b>
</p><p>Her blush grew harder and stronger. Her cheeks were the color of tomatoes. It seemed unlikely, though the thought of it made her feel all sorts of things. The thought of Hope's lips pressed against hers. </p><p>
  <i>Yes, Josie. I want you to kiss me.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>But isn't Landon supposed to be your epic love?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe he was. Or I thought he was. I loved him, but he wasn't my true love. He couldn't have been if there was someone else I loved even more.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Who?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>God, you really are oblivious. Lizzie wasn't kidding. I'm talking about you, dumbass!</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Me?</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes you, Jo. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. And although I was with Landon, I never stopped being in love with you. Not really.</i>
</p><p>It didn't seem real. Hope was saying that to her. Hope loved her.</p><p>
  <b>You-you're in love with me?</b>
</p><p>Josie needed the confirmation. </p><p>
  <i>Is that so hard for you to believe? How could I not be? You're kind, funny and not to mention jaw-droppingly beautiful. But, if you don't feel the same way then you should tell me because I-</i>
</p><p>
  <b>I love you, Hope. I always have, from the moment I met you.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Well then, that settles it. Kiss me, Jo.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>I umm...okay.</b>
</p><p>Josie climbed on to Hope and leaned in slowly, her heart pounded as their lips touched. Hope had prayed that she would feel it, all of it. All of the ways it would make her feel. And she did. Her mind was pulled from Josie's and put back in place. Josie kept their lips connected, and she suddenly felt something warm touch her cheek. She pulled back, to see Hope below her, with eyes open and her hand touching Josie's cheek. Blue met brown. The two grinned, Hope's was more cheeky than Josie's. The second Hope could feel this kiss, she felt sparks and butterflies and everything else.</p><p>"Hope..." Josie trailed off, not really having an ending to what she was saying.</p><p>"No talking." Hope wrapped her arms around Josie's waist, and in one smooth movement switched their positions as well as pulled Josie in closer. She crashed their lips together again, having to show Josie just how much she loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>